my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The continent idea (mirror)
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''! if you want new monsters on the continent PLESAE commet down bellow :) T''he continent up date info'' * The Continent drifts in an infinite expanse. Its Elemental Lands shelter Monster youngsters who grow and play. The Lands are bordered by quiet fault lines. Below, the Continent is hot and active, with a living core of Fire. New Monsters always fit in, and the chorus sings on. ( in game description ) ________________________________________________ * The Continent is a super island manifested from the conjoined lands of Plant, Cold, Air, Water, and Earth. New players will begin the game in the Plant Lands. Before unlocking them, the Cold Lands and Air Lands will be shrouded in clouds. The top of Water Lands can just barely be seen in the ocean to the south east. The Earth Lands are located under the Continent. A volcano can also be seen to the east. The in-game map currently introduces five new islands; they referred to as the Outer Islands. The Outer Islands currently present are Party Island, Space Island, Cloud Island, and Cave Island. These islands can be reached by using the Teleporter. When Monsters teleport to one of the various Outer Islands, they will take on their adult form, as seen in the original game. After being teleported, they will start to sing their part in the new islands' song. ______________________________________________ * The Cold Lands are unlocked at level 9. The Air Lands can be unlocked at level 19, the Water Lands at level 30, and the Earth Lands at level 41. _____________________________________________________ * The Lands of the Continent are covered in primitive versions of the obstacles from the original My Singing Monsters islands. Air Island has Cacti instead of Yucka Trees. The trees in Earth and Cold Island seem to be alive rather than being dead like in the original game. The rocks appear more or less similar to their original counterparts, although they correlate to the Medium Rock of each Natural Island of the original game. ________________________________________________________________ * ��It plays at approximately 100 beats per minute in mostly G-minor. All songs can be divided on seven parts. When the player loads the Continent, the song will begin with the first part (introduction) of Dandidoo, Jillbilly, Toe Jammer, Noggin, Shugabass and Clamble sounds. This part wasn't looped before 1.16.0, and could only be heard when a player loads the Continent. During the second part (Whaddle's) Bowgart, Mammott, Edamimi, shugabuzz, Whaddle, then Boskus, then Shrubb, Tring, Shellbeat, Ghazt and Oaktopus join the song, then Ghazt stops for a while, then Potbelly, Stogg, Pango, Kayna, Chatot, Drumpler and Quibble, then, finally, Ghazt, and Thumpies. Kazilleon plays at the very end to transition the song to the next part. At third part (Phangler's) most monsters stop playing, exept Stogg, Quibble, Congle, Shellbeat, Shrubb, Bowgart and Clamble; Ziggurab, Phangler, Kricketot, Fwog, Whisp, Sneyser, Deedge, G'joob and Pummel start singing. Then Entbrat, Furcorn, Edamimi, Rootitoot, Flum Ox, Krillby, Thumpies and Sooza do their parts. Kazilleon plays at the very end to transition the song to the next part. At fourth part (PomPom's) you can hear only Pompom, Pango, Punkelton, Hoola, Clamble, Deedge, Shugabush, Ziggurab, Drummidary and T-rox. Clamble, Kazilleon, and Shellbeat plays at the very end to transition the song to the next part. Fifth part (Flowah's) sounds tribal and starts with Barrb, Congle, Flowah, Shugitar Thrumble, Shugabass, Pummel, Crocsticks, Clamble, Repatillo, Boodoo, Edamimi, Jeeode, Yelmut, Yool, Noggin, Pikachu, Primarina, T-rox, Woolabee and Drummidary. Ziggurab continues its rhythmic beat. Around halfway through this part the Clamble stops playing. Kazilleon plays at the very end to transition the song to the next part. Sixth part (Glowl's) begins after, with Glowl, G'joob, Yelmut, Wynq, Maw, Grumpire, Sooza, Kricketot, Krillby, Woolabee, Noggin, Congle, Ziggurab, Floogull, Tring, T-rox and Drummidary playing, and yet again Kazilleon plays at the very end to transition the song to the next part. The song ends in a calm and majestic manner, with only Jigglypuff, Furcorn, Hummbug, Candelavra, Fungpray, Tweedle, Woolabee, Noggin, Congle, Quarrister, Sooza, Sneyser, and Tring playing. The Drummidary and shugitar also plays during the second part of this section.�� . ______________________________________________________________________ Notes * All of the lands share the same song. * In the center of the Continent, there is a huge rock with a Castle. This Castle determines how many Monsters can be present on your island. Like the regular game, it can be upgraded to place more Monsters on your island. You can now move the Castle as of Update 1.8.0. * Unlocking the Cold Lands and the Air Lands clears away the clouds surrounding those areas. * The Continent's sea level drops when the Water Lands and Earth Lands are unlocked. * The Continent map image has a teaser of Tub Fountain decoration which is not available in the game yet and has a different form than the original one. It resembles more so the broken down one on Mirror Water Island. * The Continent was discovered by Kayna's Map. * The Continent is similar to prehistoric times in the real world when all of Earth's continents were joined together. * When you return to the Continent from one of the Outer Islands, a "Help" button appears for just a few seconds. If you tap on it before it disappears, you can see the Continent's info, as well as seeing your Continent's monster checklist. However, the image to the left of the info-box will be bugged, due to the fact that the Continent picture is larger than the frame. There is now an easier way to see your monster checklist of the Continent as of Update 1.8.0. * In the remix of this island's song, Pompom and Dandidoo have different voices, Whaddle and Quibble have slighty different melodies. This can also be heard in the game play and announcement trailers. * In the video Dawn of Fire - gameplay trailer Riff can be heard with a very low sound playing along with Glowl * In the remix for the island, the following monsters were heard before they got released: ** Shrubb (now released) ** Deedge (now released) ** Sneyser (now released) ** Maw (now released) ** Quarrister (now released) ** Congle (now released) ** Shugabeats (now released) ** Dragong (Riff update ) ** Continent formerly looped again to Whaddle, Toe Jammer, Noggin, Boskus and Mammott once at least the first time is repeated, skipping the Dandidoo part. This was changed to looping back to Dandidoo's part as of Version 1.16.1. * A total of 148 monsters (incluing rares) can be bought or bred on the Continent, the largest amount on a natural island in MySinging Monsters history. *the video of the continent big mirror up date ( link coming anytime soon). *Rawblox game of the continent up date ( https://www.roblox.com/games/2050513673/my-singing-monsters-Dawnoffire-the-Continet-1-7-0 ) *FREIND CODES HERE! ( https://my-singing-monsters-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Frend_codes_DOF )